Fiction Faceoff Episode 7: Larryboy vs Bibleman
by Catman1998
Summary: God, Batman, and purple and yellow combine to duel to the death as Larryboy from VeggieTales swings into battle to face off against Bibleman from the Bibleman series. Who will be the true Christian superhero!


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 7: Larryboy vs Bibleman

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed.

BEGIN!

The battle begins as both Larry and Miles Peterson are given a distress signal that a villain known as the Amazing Atheist attacks a church and has taken the people inside as hostages. At the Larry and Bible caves, Larry and Miles are bidded good luck by their associate partners (Alfred and Coats) as Larryboy heads to the church in the Larry mobile while Bibleman is on his way with his Bible bike.

Alfred: Master Larry. I've got information about this new threat. He's called the Amazing Atheist, real name Thomas James "TJ" Kirk III. He is an atheist activist who plots to rid the world of every religion in the entire world. Not just Christianity, but Judaism, Muslim, Buddhism, the list goes on. His YouTube account was taken down for practicing hateful speeches on religion and has since been devoting his life to whipping religious beliefs off the face of the earth in terrorist actions. You must save the city and the beliefs of those who believe in God...no matter what relationship they are in.

Larryboy: Don't worry Alfred, I'll take this guy down. Not everyone has to believe in God, but forcing your beliefs is not what God wants us to do regardless if we believe in him or not. Which is why I will be taking this guy into custody to give him time to think about what he's done.

Alfred: Excellent work master Larry! Good luck!

Meanwhile with Bibleman, Coats gives Bibleman the same information.

Bibleman: John 10:10 The thief comes only to steal, kill, and destroy. Don't worry Coats, I'll make him pay for what he has done!

Coats: Excellent work Bibleman! Good luck!

At the church, the Amazing Atheist has activated a gas bomb inside the worship service that will spread across the entire city.

Amazing Atheist: This gas, once inhaled, will brainwash every religious person in this city into thinking that religion in general is evil. Then they will shy away from it and atheism will rule over! First New Town City...and then...THE WORLD!

Larryboy: Not so fast you rock star hippie!

The Amazing Atheist looked up at the balcony and saw Larryboy.

AA: Blast it! It's Larryboy.

Larryboy fired his right super suction ear and hit the Amazing Atheist in the face; knocking him unconscious. He grabbed the detonator for the bomb that Amazing Atheist had to activate the bomb and disarmed the bomb.

Alfred: Nice work master Larry!

Larryboy: We're not done yet!

Larryboy pulled out his Larry knife and cut the rope that was holding the hostages.

Larryboy: There you go everyone. You're free to go now!

He then turned back over to the Amazing Atheist.

Larryboy: As for you, you'll be going to jail for a very long long time.

The Atheist regained consciousness and started monologuing.

AA: This isn't over Larryboy! I will-

Alfred: Larryboy! Look out!

Bibleman jumped off of the ceiling and impaled the Atheist in the back once he landed on the ground.

AA: Not...Bibleman...too…

As the Atheist fell to the ground dead, Bibleman looked over at Larryboy.

Bibleman: Who are you? What have you done with the hostages?!

Larryboy: Me?! Who are **you**? And why did you kill this man?!

Bibleman: I'm Bibleman. And slaying non Christians in the name of God is my duty to the lord! You pickle, have interfered with my work as a devoted Christian superhero! Be gone or I will slice you into pieces and mail you off to hell.

Larryboy made so many things to say about this, but decided not to and just stuck with the basics.

Larryboy: If you are going to use the lord's name in as a tool to slay anyone who doesn't believe in him the way we Christians want people to believe in him, then you are sorely mistaken! I will not allow that! You were the one who has interfered with **my** work. I. Am. That. Hero. They call me...Larryboy! Whenever there is trouble, I will be there! Whenever a helpless person needs my aid, I will be there! Bibleman beware! You are no match for Larryboy and his super suction ears!

Bibleman: John 10:10-

Larryboy: You doubt? Then come face me!

Bibleman: (He didn't even let me finish. This villain is going to be more tougher than I thought…) Alright then, here I come!

The two charged at each other as the true fight began. Bibleman tried to slash at Larryboy from above, but Larryboy dodged each slash everytime. Larryboy then fired his right suction ear at the ceiling. He then swung around like a tire swing and rammed his non existent legs into Bibleman's face as Bibleman went flying all the way to the balcony. Bibleman crashed into the back row of seat as he tried to regain consciousness.

Coats: Miles! Are you okay?! Come in!

Bibleman: I'm fine Coats! Can you give me an analysis on this giant pickle?

Coats: It'll take some time, but I'll try. In the meantime you'll have to fight him off.

Bibleman: Thanks Coats, Bibleman out!

While that was going on, Larryboy asked Alfred for the same thing. Unlike Coats, Alfred had already gotten the information with a snap of a finger (not literally, but you get what I mean).

Alfred: His name is Miles Peterson. He's a retired billionaire who became a superhero to fight evil in the name of God just like you. His one and only weapon is his lightsaber that he calls the sword of the spirit. His breastplate of righteousness is extremely hard to penetrate; so you're going to have to try aiming for his head or crushing and/or ramming him with a heavy object to beat him. Also, he does quote the Bible scriptures out of context which should allow you to get some hits into him. Be careful master Larry! Don't let him cut your super suction ears off!

Larryboy: On it Alfred!

Alfred: Also, I am trying to hack into their systems to see if I can locate Miles' lair. It'll take some time so you're going to have to fend him off while I try doing that.

Larryboy: Okay Alfred, Larryboy out!

Bibleman then lunged at Larryboy and tried to slash at him. Larryboy once again dodged but this time Bibleman had grabbed his left super suction ear and kicked him in the face. Larryboy got up and threw a Larry boomerang at Bibleman. Bibleman dodged at and smiled back at Larryboy.

Bibleman: Well pickle, you missed!

Larryboy: Did I?

The boomerang landed behind Bibleman and exploded at his back. When he got back up, the altar was crowded with smoke. Bibleman could not see Larryboy anywhere.

Coats: Bibleman, are you there?

Bibleman: Coats! Do you copy?! Is everything alright?!

Coats: No it isn't! Someone has broken into the Bible cave and-

A loud thud noise was heard in the background.

Bibleman: Coats? Do you copy? Coats?!

?: Sorry master Peterson, but I'm afraid that Coats has decided to take the day off.

Bibleman: Who are you?!

Alfred: My name is Alfred but that is not important. What you should be worried about is the flying cucumber about to hit you from behind.

Bibleman: Wha-

The second the fog cleared up, Larryboy smacked Bibleman in the back of the head with his Larry pole. He smacked him again, this time in the stomach; which sent him flying all the way to the west wall. Bibleman quickly regained consciousness and charged right at Larryboy. The two started a melee on melee duel that lasted for ten minutes. Each of then got a hit into the other. During the duel, they clashed weapons while they were talking.

Bibleman: 1 Corinthians-

Larryboy: Normally I don't do this, but you don't even deserve jail!

Bibleman: You didn't let me fin-

Suddenly the Larry mobile crashed through the east wall as Larryboy jumped in.

Larryboy: There's a time and place for everything Miles!

Bibleman: What are you-

Larryboy stepped on the gas pedal and rammed Bibleman so fast and hard that the top half of his body had been completely torn off from his bottom half. Larryboy stopped the Larry mobile and Bibleman's top half went flying very high and far. Larryboy got out and did his victory pose.

Larryboy: Like I said: I. Am. That. Hero!

Larryboy then turned around and saw the destruction the Larry mobile had left.

Larryboy: Um...opps.

Alfred: What's wrong master Larry?

Larryboy: Um...never mind. We'll discuss about it when I get back home.

Larryboy quickly got back into the Larry mobile and drove off back to the Larry mansion.

Winner: Larryboy

Next Episode: Claire Harvey vs Erina Shindou (Hundred vs Gonna be the Twintail)

Author's note: Originally the next episode was going to be Aiko Kudo from Baka and Test vs Nekomi Nabeshima from Medaka Box, but I decided to save that for a future episode.


End file.
